Greeting cards containing pre-printed messages are well known in the art. Such greeting cards usually take the form of a folded piece of paper, cardboard, or other paper stock that can be inserted into an envelope and mailed. These greeting cards may be have a theme (e.g., Christmas) and, accordingly, may contain theme associated pre-printed text or messages (e.g., Merry Christmas) and indicia (e.g., a snowman). When included in a greeting card, such themed indicia and pre-printed information increases the greeting card's whimsical and festive nature by increasing the functionality of the greeting card in certain circumstances (e.g., Christmas). However, current greeting cards are deficient because the whimsical and festive nature of the greeting card is determined solely by the indicia and pre-printed information of that greeting card. It would be therefore by desirable to further improve the whimsical and festive nature of a greeting card.